This invention relates to electric switches of the type including a dynamic braking circuit wherein the motor controlled by the switch is connected in a closed loop circuit upon opening a power circuit by the switch. More particularly, the invention relates to an electric switch of the aforementioned type which has a trigger operator for particular application in the handles of portable electric tools and the like.
A common practice for incorporating a dynamic braking circuit with an electric switch is to utilize a two-pole electric switch, using one pole for connection between the power source and load and the other pole for connection in the dynamic braking circuit. However, such embodiments place all of the arcing and erosion associated with the making and breaking of a power circuit on the contacts of one pole, while the contacts of the other pole remain relatively clean and unaffected because they only function to close or open a dynamic braking circuit to the motor, and therefore do not open or close on a significant current. Accordingly, switch life of the aforedescribed switch is substantially dependent upon the condition of the contacts of the pole utilized for making and breaking the power circuit.